A solas contigo
by libstik
Summary: todo por los amigos


A solas contigo

A solas contigo

El día era soleado, no era un soleado común en donde la mayoría de las personas salen a pasear, no, ese sábado era algo tétrico, todos estaban en sus hogares, solo una chica se encontraba caminando, no miraba nada en especial, solo caminaba, suspiraba de vez en cuando y su mirada parecía algo extraña, sus ojos hinchados demostraban muchas cosas pero también demostraban un gran vació, se detuvo en una cafetería, ahí era el lugar en el que necesitaba estar, entro y vio que estaba desierto, solo estaba un mesero atrás de la barra, la chica entro y se sentó cerca de una ventana y pidió un te, en la mesa se encontraba una fotografía, era ella y Shikamaru acostados en el pasto, el viento mecía los cabellos de ambos y en su rostro se mostraban unas sonrisas.

El te llego al igual que su cita, ella movía sus pies con algo de nerviosismo, no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer, solo estaba ahí sentada viendo su te como si fuera lo mas increíble del mundo, suspiro por ultima vez y después tomo un sorbo de te...

**-Te he hecho venir porque necesito hablar contigo**- Decía con el mismo nerviosismo de hace minutos, sus manos se movían al igual que sus piernas

**-Quizás ya sea tarde y no te importe pero...necesito librarme de esto**- Volvió a darle un sorbo al te ya que del nervio se le había secado la garganta

**-Mira me he sentido engañada por ti y no pretendo echarte en cara nada a estas alturas pero solo quiero que sepas por lo que he pasado**- El esquivo su mirada viendo hacia el exterior

**-Tu y yo estábamos muy unidos y eras muy especial para mi, me dijiste que eras en una persona en la que podía confiar, que te importaba de verdad que fue lo que paso para que me abandonaras**- Intento que diera una forma de interrogante y no de petición, odiaba esa actitud que estaba tomando pero era necesario

**-Te acuerdas cuando te ibas a ir a Aldea de la lluvia, fue a mi a quien se lo confiaste**- Miro hacia otro lado intentando controlar las lagrimas que rogaban que por salir de sus ojos de nuevo

**-Y ahora me he tenido que enterar por otros de que tienes leucemia**- El la miro con algo de lastima y ella solo miro hacia el suelo, no quería que la viera así de esa forma tan frágil

Empezó a llorar en silencio, cosa que hizo que el mesero se diera cuenta y que se acercara a ella algo preocupado ya que no era normal que una mujer llorara mientras tomaba te en la tarde...

**-Perdona es que llevo un rato mirándote y pues... te pasa algo?-** Decía mientras la tomaba del hombro para consolarla

**-Estoy bien... te importaría dejarme sola-** Lo decía mientras tocaba su cabello y miraba su taza de te

**-Como quieras**- Le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa y regresando a lo que estaba haciendo

**-Lo que quiero que sepas es que te he echado de menos**- Decía mientras los dos se miraban fijamente, ella como una niña pequeña y el preocupado

**-Y si hacia como si no existieras cuando todos estábamos en un restaurante, no te hablaba o no te miraba era porque me dolía en el alma**- Lo decía mirando la taza de te y dándole vueltas con el dedo en la orilla de la taza

**- Siento que ya no eres tu, siento que te haz ido y me haz dejado para siempre, cuando te fuiste a la aldea de la lluvia por 5 meses sabíamos lo que había entre nosotros y ahora sabemos que no hay nada**- Lo pies se movían mas violentamente que antes, era algo complicado hablar de sus sentimientos y mas con el

**-Se que no dirás nada porque no es tu estilo, siempre fuiste así, todo era tan problemático, incluso yo era problemática para ti, lo siento pero debo de decirte que he sentido mucha rabia contigo... perdóname... Estas mucho mas lejos que cuando te fuiste a la aldea de la lluvia**- Soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar todos los momentos en los que habían estado los dos, en los que los dos eran felices así como los grandes amigos que eran

**- Te acuerdas que de en vez de decirnos adiós nos dijimos hasta luego ahí te sentía mucho mas cerca, se que ya no eres el mismo, se que ya no veré a esa persona especial, al amigo que quería y en estos momentos se me esta haciendo un nudo en la garganta, no supe como afrontar lo de tu enfermedad ni como darte mi apoyo y ayudarte**- De nuevo la chica miraba a todas partes menos a los ojos de Shikamaru

**-Tuve que dejar mi orgullo para ir a verte, eso en realidad me costo mucho y la verdad no supe como hacerlo...perdóname**- De nuevo empezó a llorar, Shikamaru solo la miraba llorar, estaba tan preocupado por ella y lo que le dolía era que no podía hacer nada, solo verla ahí sentada en esa silla llorando, lagrimas en los ojos del Nara, era todo lo que podía hacer, verla llorar a su amiga

**-Oye se que voy a sonar muy entrometido pero en realidad te encuentras bien**- El mesero volvió mas preocupado que la vez anterior, trataba de no tocarla pero era algo difícil no hacerlo en su estado- **Puedo hacer algo por ti?**

**-No gracias... todo esta bien... o mejor dicho lo estaré**- Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa para después se marchara, de nuevo se quedo ahí sentada, viendo su casi vacía taza de te, Shikamaru solo la observaba detenidamente mientras ella recobraba su postura

**-Bueno este es el final para nosotros**- Decía mientras jugueteaba con sus uñas- **Y es la primera vez que soy conciente que no volverás a ser tu y se que a veces al cerrar los ojos te veré mirándome fijamente como ahora y lo que me reconforta es que estarás en la sonrisa de otras personas, ya es tiempo de decir adiós pero siempre vas a estar en mi corazón**- Sonrió por ultima vez mientras miraba al cielo intentando recobrar el aliento, se sentía mas tranquila ahora, se tranquilizo mas al ver a su amigo en la puerta acercándose a ella con lentitud, sus ropajes eran negros al igual que los de ella

**-Ino estas bien**- Decia Choji con mucha preocupación de su parte, se arrodillo a la altura de ella y la tomo suavemente por el brazo

**-Tenemos que ir al entierro**- Lo decía lo mas delicado que podía, no quería lastimarla en esos momentos tan delicados para ella, Ino aun miraba hacia la nada mientras que Choji la miraba suavemente

-Ino se que esto te cuesta pero es el momento de decirle adiós a nuestro amigo Shikamaru...vamos

Ino sonrió y se levanto de la mesa como pudo, salieron de la cafetería, en la mesa dejo la fotografía que tenia en las manos, era tiempo de decirle adiós aunque le doliera pero así eran los amigos, aunque costara decirle adiós tenia que hacerlo no solo por su bien si no por el de su amigo también.

Fin


End file.
